


Collapse

by StegesaurusKay



Series: One Word Hamilton Prompts [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, I like both, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Peril, Protectiveness, chase scene, romantic or not your decision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: When it comes to his own safety or the General's, there's no question for Hamilton.





	Collapse

When in the midst of a firefight there is no time to stop, no time to think of anything but survival. And, outnumbered six guns to their two, there is no time to think at all. The world is shrunken to smoke and bullets and desperately dodging through trees, trying to avoid the enemy they cannot always see.

Somewhere in the confusion Hamilton manages to snag one of their horses. He appears between two trees, hair loose from its queue, eyes wild. Washington starts and comes uncomfortably close to shooting him straight in the chest. His arm trembles as he lowers the weapon.

“ _Christ_ , Hamilton…”

“Sir,” He blurts out, breathing hard. “I’ll lead them off, but you need to get out of here.”

“I am not leaving you, Hamilton. Have you lost your mind?”

Hamilton gives a sharp shake of his head. “They haven’t realized who you are. They won’t care who I am should they catch me. Sir, you need to go.”

Washington stares, his face turning red. Before he can open his mouth, order Hamilton to stand down, the boy kicks the horse into a full gallop and races back toward their pursuers. 

“I’ll catch up later! Go!”

Hamilton disappears into the trees. He shouts and hollers, intending to keep the focus of the enemy on him alone.

Washington wants nothing more than to race after him, order Hamilton to cease this stunt, risking his life. He hears faint shouts, gunshots. Conflict stirs in his gut. It takes a great deal of effort, but finally he turns and heads in the other direction.

Hamilton is right- should he be captured, the war is as good as over.

He assures himself that the boy will catch up. Hamilton is resourceful, clever, surely more so than the foot soldiers giving him chase. He’ll be fine. He has to be, because Washington does not know what he’ll do if he’s not.

Eventually Washington reaches an empty clearing some distance from the skirmish. He stopped hearing the gunshots long ago, and hopes it’s due to distance and not something worse. The sun is beginning to set by the time he sets himself up in a concealed low spot near a stream, facing the woods so he has a clear view of anyone who might approach. 

It’s nearly dark when he sees movement between the outer trees. Instinctively Washington grips the pistol at his hip and squeezes the handle. He can get off one shot quickly enough, but if there are still six in pursuit…

Another minute and there is a clear flash of a white shirt and a familiar figure emerging from the woods.

_Hamilton!_

Washington rises from his place and rushes forward. Hamilton doesn’t seem to notice him as he moves forward, steps short, stumbling. Still, he reaches the boy, grasps his shoulders. Startled, Hamilton looks up.

For a moment he seems confused, panting hard, a sheen of sweat across his brow, but then a slow grin forms on his face and a breathy laugh escapes him. 

And then his knees give out.

Washington is in a position to catch him easily, but he still shouts in surprise as Hamilton collapses into his arms. He curses. Hamilton doesn’t stir. He shifts the boy’s weight in his arms, lifts his shirt to check for injuries, gunshot wounds. He sighs in relief when he finds no bruises or blood, just sweat slick against his skin. Did he run this whole way? 

After a few moments Hamilton finally moves, his head falling back as he struggles to open his eyes. Ultimately he gives up, lets out a longer, relieved sigh. 

“Hamilton,” Washington shifts to hold the too light bundle more easily in his arms. “What happened?”

A few more seconds, Hamilton chuckles to himself. His cheek brushes against Washington’s coat and he lets it rest there, too drained to move away. “Sent the horse with m’coat one way, n’ I ran the other. They all went after the horse.”

Washington replies with a short laugh of his own, despite the worry clinging in his chest. “Risky,” He says, failing to sound as stern as he’d like. “If even one of them had realized you were on foot...”

Hamilton’s eyes remain closed, but he grins. “Not a chance,” He mutters. “I told you I’d catch up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> You can read more of my stuff on my [**tumblr over here**](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! My shorter fics are always posted there first, and I'm always looking for more prompts!


End file.
